


Scatole cinesi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Post-Avengers].Loki si è presentato a casa di Tony poco dopo la faccenda del Mandarino.Cosa vorrà?





	Scatole cinesi

Scatole cinesi

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Personaggi: Tony, Loki  
Prompt: "Perchè mi riesce difficile immaginarti sposato?"

Cap.1 Remember she

Loki accarezzò le ali dorate attaccate a un cerchio del medesimo materiale. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, le iridi verdi brillarono di riflessi vermigli. Affondò con la schiena nella poltrona del divano e si morse l'interno della guancia. Si voltò sentendo dei passi, accavallò le gambe e guardò Tony avanzare verso di lui. Tony socchiuse gli occhi, si passò una mano tra i capelli castano scuro scompigliati; la bretella della maglia nera gli scivolò sulla spalla muscolosa risaltando sulla pelle abbronzata lievemente sudata. Abbassò la mano, si leccò le labbra sentendole secche e inarcò un sopracciglio guardando Loki; aggrottòla fronte sogghignando.  
"Sapevo che eri una Diva, ma non pensavo t'interessassi alla bigiotteria".  
Loki appoggiò il monile accanto a sé sul divano e chiuse gli occhi.  
"E' vero oro e la mia sposa l'aveva creata con il materiale che avevo sotratto a quegli sciocchi nani. Non comprendi la differenza. midgardiano. tra verità e falsità?" domandò.  
Tony avanzò, si sedette sulla poltrona davanti al divano e si chinò in avanti afferrando una bottiglia da sopra il tavolinetto.  
"Sposa?" domandò, con tono scettico.  
Aprì la bottiglia, versò il liquore nel bicchiere sul tavolino e poggiò la bottiglia. Prese il bicchiere, deglutì due sorsi e si leccò le labbra.  
"Perché mi riesce difficile immaginarti sposato?".  
Loki strinse i denti e sollevò l'estremità del labbro superiore, lasciando vedere i denti lattei sottostanti. Li digrignò e strinse un pugno fino a far sbiancare le nocche, la mano nivea fu avvolta da una luminescenza verde. Inspirò ed espirò con il naso, riaprì gli occhi e strinse le labbra. Abbassò la gamba e si staccò dallo schienale.  
"Vedovo" ribatté atono.  
Tony inspirò bruscamente, strinse gli occhi aggrottando la fronte, mise il bicchiere sul tavolo e si poggiò con la schiena alla poltrona; scrollò le spalle incrociando le braccia al petto e piegò il capo di lato.  
"Pensa positivo, per lo meno la prossima volta che ti farai un cavallo non sarà tradimento".  
Rizzò il capo, si sporse afferrando nuovamente il bicchiere.  
"Allora, eri qui per comunicarmi il lutto o volevi qualcosa?".  
Un filamento di magia verde strisciò dalla mani di Loki, avvolse la coroncina d'oro e la trasformò nello scettro del Dio degli Inganni.  
"Qualcosa" sibilò.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Personaggi: Tony Stark/Loki     razzismo, Asgard, ingranaggio

Scatole cinesi

Cap.2 Tentativi di seduzione

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, roteò gli occhi allargando le gambe e schioccò la lingua; sogghignò.  
"La platea attende la battuta, tesoro. Se non cogli il momento giusto farai cessare la suspance" ribatté.  
Loki sorrise, si voltò e allungò il braccio. Prese lo scettro e si girò, appoggiò la punta contro il mento di Tony e piegò il capo.  
"Mortale, tu non hai ancora capito che il gioco l'ho condotto io sin dall'inizio. Io ti ho permesso di colpirmi" ringhiò, mostrando i denti lattei.  
Tony si morse l'interno guancia, sollevò il capo verso l'alto e alzò le mani ruotandole su loro stesse; i bracciali argentati brillarono.  
"E tu non hai capito che se qualcuno non è sorpreso di vederti apparire sul suo divano, evidentemente non ti considera una gran minaccia".  
Strinse le labbra accentuando il sogghigno, arricciò le sopracciglia.  
< Oppure, visto che l'armatura è distrutta e non ha altre armi, sta bluffando. In maniera convincente, ma bluffando > si disse.  
Loki tolse lo scettro da vicino Tony e lo lasciò cadere a terra con un tintinnio. Si sporse in avanti, mise le mani sulle spalle muscolose del midgardiano e lo spinse contro il divano con un tonfo.  
"Sono venuto per prendermi quello che volevo" sibilò.   
Si sporse e baciò Stark, gli passò una mano sotto la maglietta nera accarezzandogli il corpo muscoloso e sudato. La pelle del suo viso pallida risaltava in constrasto con quella scura di Tony e i suoi capelli neri gli solleticavano il collo. Tony sgranò gli occhi, premette con le mani le spalle di Loki; si portò le ginocchia al petto e le tese, spingendo all'indietro il semi-dio sia con le mani che con i piedi. Si tirò indietro con la testa, aderì con la schiena al divano sentendo una fitta e si passò le mani sul tessuto nero della maglia lisciandolo. Si mise in piedi, girò attorno al divano e strusciò un piede in terra.  
"Chi è il folle che ti ha fatto uscire dal manicomio, eh?" domandò.  
Loki batté contro il tavolo con la schiena, ridacchiò, unì le mani incrociando le dita e sbatté le palpebre. Fece scivolare la casacca scura che indossava lasciando il petto pallido scoperto, la luce del sole lo faceva brillare latteo.  
"Non capisco perché tutto questo razzismo per chi è Asgardiano".   
Sussurrò rendendo la voce acuta. Si leccò le labbra e gettò indietro la testa facendo oscillare i lunghi capelli neri.  
"Non ti ci vedo ritroso" sussurrò lascivo.  
Tony lanciò un'occhiata a destra osservando la porta, guardò a sinistra notando la finestra e indietreggiò.  
"Lascia perdere gli effetti speciali da Twilight e dimmi come ti è venuto in mente che io potessi essere interessato ad un uomo".  
Incassò il capo tra le spalle, tese le braccia muovendo le dita.  
"Che, per inciso, mi ha anche buttato dalla finestra".  
Loki sporse le labbra e le iridi verde smeraldo brillarono.  
"Ah, ecco qual'è il tuo problema. C'è ancora un ingranaggio nella vostra mente che non funziona midgardiani se valutate in base al sesso. Vi limitate" sussurrò.    
Al posto del petto liscio apparve un seno prosperoso, i capelli si allungarono fino ai glutei che si gonfiarono arrotondandosi. La prominenza all'altezza del cavallo scomparve e Lady Loki ridacchiò sedendosi sul tavolino. Tony sgranò gli occhi aprendo la bocca, la richiuse; si passò la mano sul volto e la abbassò osservando la donna. Batté le palpebre tre volte, scosse il capo ed inspirò. Fece due passi avanti, si fermò, strinse le labbra e avanzò fino a Loki. Le guardò i seni sodi dalla pelle pallida, scese con lo sguardo osservando i fianchi contornati dai capelli neri che sfioravano i glutei. Deglutì, alzò la testa e annuì lentamente.  
"Ok. Così risolviamo qualsiasi mio problema di razzismo" disse, con tono ironico.  
Allargò le braccia, girò attorno alla donna e afferrò il bicchiere sul tavolo. Finì di bere, lo lasciò sul bordo del tavolo e tornò dietro lo schienale del divano.  
"Ma non il fatto che mi hai quasi fatto fuori. E hai fatto un casino enorme a New York".  
La giovane si sfilò l'abito e appoggiò le dita nivee sull'inguine, allungò i piedi e ridacchiò.  
"Pensi davvero volessi distruggere questo sciocco mondo? E' polvere, è un piccolo ingranaggio nel grande orologio di Yggdrasil. Semplicemente ero posseduto, sciocco Midgardiano" borbottò.   
Sporse le labbra vermiglie, schioccò un bacio e soffiò in direzione di Tony. Tony tirò indietro il capo con gli occhi socchisi, si spostò lateralmente e scosse il capo.  
"Sono gli ingranaggi del tuo cervello quelli distrutti" si lamentò.  
Sospirò, si passò la mano tra i capelli e allargò le braccia agitando le mani in aria.  
"Te lo spiegherò in maniera semplice, Loki. Non sono razzista e non m'interessano gli orologi dagli ingranaggi a forma di pianeti, il mio problema è che tu fino a due anni fa volevi farmi fuori e ora sei una donna che tenta di sedurmi".  
Sogghignò, abbassò le braccia e arricciò le sopracciglia facendo l'occhiolino.  
"E io di solito ne approfitto, ma ho una relazione stabile. Ripassa, circa, tre anni fa".  
Loki si alzò e gli fece l'occhiolino.  
"Non accetto facilmente un rifiuto Stark, tornerò" sussurrò.   
Fu avvolto da una fiammata verde e scomparve, sul tavolino rimase della cenere verde chiaro.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: Liers  
Personaggi: Tony, Pepper  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Parlando del Dio dell'inganno  
  
  
                                                                                                                                               _Bugie, non voglio sapere, non voglio sapere._  
  
Pepper aprì la porta, appese la borsa e si girò avanzando.  
"Tony?" chiamò.  
Si sporse, batté le palpebre osservando l'uomo seduto sul divano. Tony alzò il capo, strinse le mani sul manico dorato dello scettro; la punta brillava di blu elettrico illuminandogli metà del volto, mettendo in risalto le occhiaie. Pepper aggrottò le sopracciglia, si tolse la giacca poggiandola sullo schienale della poltrona e si sedette.  
"Quello cos'è?" chiese.  
Tony si avvicinò al petto l'oggetto, socchiuse gli occhi scuri inspirando a fondo.  
"Non vogilo sapere niente" rispose, il tono basso e scuro.  
Pepper corrugò la fronte, arricciò le labbra e si alzò sedendosi accanto all'uomo; poggiò la mano su quella di lui e addolcì lo sguardo.  
"Cos'è accaduto?".  
Tony sospirò, gli occhi si fecero liquidi e rilassò le spalle stringendole la mano con un sorriso dolce.-  
"Sono come sempre circondato di bugie" disse.  
Pepper si sporse, gli baciò la guancia e poggiò l'altra mano sulla spalla del fidanzato facendolo voltare. Lui la guardò, sorrise in maniera tirata e poggiò la fronte contro il seno della donna; sospirò chiudendo gli occhi. Pepper gli portò le mani tra i capelli, li carezzò sentendoli sudati sotto le dita sottili. Gli tirò su il capo, gli baciò la fronte e sorrise.  
"Posso fare qualcosa?" chiese.  
Tony inspirò, alzò lo scettro e lo porse alla donna; deglutì con gli occhi liquidi.  
"Tienimelo lontano" rispose, con tono roco.  
Pepper afferrò lo scettro, si alzò e indietreggiò passandolo nell'altra mano, era leggero e la gemma rifletteva la luce azzurra sul suo volto.  
"Ti fa del male?" domandò.  
Tony poggiò la schiena contro il divano, sospirò allargando le gambe e le braccia rilassando tutti i muscoli fino a sentirli formicolare e dolere.  
"Non voglio saperlo, Pep" disse.  
Alzò il capo, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Non voglio sapere niente delle bugie di Loki e di quelle nella mia testa".  
Pepper guardò lo scettro, lo poggiò sulla poltrona e si chinò davanti a Tony.  
"Scoprirai ciò che vuoi sapere, Tony" sussurrò.  
Tony le sorrise, gli occhi liquidi. Inspirò, espirò e si chinò in avanti, le diede un bacio sulle labbra; sogghignò facendole l'occhiolino.  
"Conto su di te, honey" mormorò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Tony Stark/Loki  
Personaggi: É la neve, non voglio uscire!" "Non cambio idea solo perché la tua pelle cambierà colore" "Dunque resterai?" " Eccomi, sono qui, mi vedi"||  
  
  
  
  
  


Cap.4 Loki non demorde

Tony sospirò, osservò le porte a vetro del laboratorio e scosse il capo voltandosi. Risalì le scale uscendo nel salotto, si sedette sul divano a gambe larghe piegando il capo all'indietro, osservò la finestra a destra intravedendo delle nuvole bianco-grigiastre.  
"E alla fine Pep è andata comunque a Chicago lasciando qui quello scettro" borbottò.  
Si piegò in avanti, afferrò un bicchiere pieno portandoselo alle labbra e bevve fino a svuotarlo. Inspirò, poggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo e osservò la decina di bottiglie aperte.  
< Sta anche per nevicare e non riesco ad andare in laboratorio. Potrebbe andare peggio solo se qualcuno tentasse di conquistare il mondo > pensò.  
La portafinestra si aprì di scatto, il vento gelido entrò all'interno. Dei fiocchi di neve candidi iniziarono a scendere dal cielo nerastro, alcuni finirono sul pavimento del balcone e altri entrarono nella stanza. Lo scettrò spiccò il volo, si fermò davanti al vetro della portafinestra e si raddrizzò. Ci fu un bagliore verde, Loki uscì dalla luce che scomparve dietro di lui e afferrò la sua arma.   
"Buone nuove midgardiano. Ho deciso che uscirò con te e ti mostrerò ciò che nessuno ha mai visto. Non puoi chiedere maggiore grazia" spiegò.  
Tony sobbalzò, si alzò andando a sbattere contro il tavolino; tre bottiglie caddero in terra rompendosi con degli schianti e altre rotolarono lungo la superficie, due caddero sul divano macchiandolo di liquore. Tony guardò Loki afferrare lo scettro, sospirò e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Sai, quando si dice 'parli del diavolo e spuntano le corne', non si tratta di corna di cervo" disse.  
Si rizzò, sporse il capo rabbrividendo e si strinse le spalle passandosi le mani sulla pelle abbronzata.  
"Inoltre guarda là!".  
Allargò le braccia, allungò la mano verso la finestra indicando i fiocchi che vorticavano.  
"E' la neve! Non voglio uscire!".  
Loki si voltò, il mantello verde oscillò sulle sue spalle e avanzò oltre la portafinestra aperta. Si fermò in balcone e si girò.  
"Non fare il bambino midgardiano. E poi non era tuo diletto vedere cose insolite?" domandò con voce melliflua.   
La pelle chiara divenne bluastra, con degli intarsi blu-notte. Le iridi verde smeraldo di Laufeyson divennero di un vermiglio scuro tendente al colore del sangue. Tony batté le palpebre, camminò di lato fino al bracciolo del divano e si sporse osservando la pelle blu di Loki; alcune ciocche di capelli neri sfregavano sui rilievi più scuri del volto aguzzo, la neve che toccava la pelle si trasformava in frammenti di ghiaccio grandi un'unghia mentre quella che sfiorava i vestiti colava verso il basso. Tony si morse l'interno guancia, deglutì e scosse il capo.  
"No, non cambio idea solo perché la tua pelle cambierà colore" disse.  
Sogghignò, incrociò le braccia poggiandosi al bracciolo della poltrona.  
"Ma ammetto che inizi ad avere argomenti validi, Grande Puffo".  
Loki digrignò i denti, delle corna d'osso nero gli comparvero sulla fronte. Avanzò, rientrò nell'abitazione e si ritrasformò. Fu avvolto da una nebbiolina verdastra.  
"Allora rimarrò in questa abitazione finché non ti convincerò a uscire con me" disse indurendo il tono.  
Tony strinse i pugni allargando leggermente le gambe con le ginocchia piegate, guardò a destra e sinistra e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.  
< Forse sta volta ho un pochino esagerato > pensò.  
Le iridi castano scuro brillarono, si voltò camminando verso il tavolo e tirò su una delle bottiglie che stava sul bordo del tavolino; saltò oltre la pozza di liquore e riempì il bicchiere. Poggiò la bottiglia, sollevò il bicchiere e si voltò verso Loki, inarcò un sopracciglio sogghignando.  
"Dunque resterai?" domandò.  
Un Loki apparve accanto al piano bar, due seduti comparvero sul divano, un altro apparve davanti alla porta, una decina si solidificarono al centro della stanza camminando avanti e indietro. Il Loki con lo scettro scomparve e ne ricomparvero sei davanti a Tony.  
"Eccomi, sono qui, mi vedi. No?" domandò il più a sinistra dell'ultimo gruppetto.  
Tony si guardò intorno con gli occhi sgranati, deglutì espirando e bevve d'un sorso il contenuto del bicchiere. Tornò a guardare la stanza, uno dei Loki seduti sul divano accavallò le gambe e il secondo fece comparire un libro. Sentì dei bisbigli provenire da tre dei Loki in piedi, osservò altri due scuotere il capo all'unisono e iniziare a muovere le mani; facendo scomparire le macchie di liquore mentre i restanti cinque osservavano i mobili con gli occhi socchiusi. Tony si spostò guardando l'ultimo a sinistra dei sei davanti a lui, osservò gli altri cinque sogghignare e sospirò passandosi la mano tra i capelli.  
"Almeno sono sicuro di non vederci doppio io" borbottò sarcastico.  
Abbassò la mano, allargò le braccia e le riabbassò ruotando su se stesso.  
"Va bene! Ma sappiate, tutti quanti, che sono fidanzato".  
Posò il bicchiere, scosse il capo e roteò gli occhi. Sogghignò, li chiuse rilassando le spalle e si girò camminando dritto. Passò attraverso uno dei Loki, andò a sbattere contro la spalla di un altro e sentì tre passargli accanto. Aprì gli occhi, guardò il Loki al piano bar e sogghignò.  
"E soprattutto, di drink te ne offro uno solo".

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Thor, Tony.  
Prompt: "Non amo il mio martello, ma colui che me l'ha donato".               
  
  
  
Cap.5 Chi ha detto che Thor è un dio benevolo?  
  


Thor entrò nella stanza, teneva la mano sul martello e superò la televisione. Si fermò dietro un tavolinetto, gli stivali di metallo affondavano nel tappeto sotto di lui. Si girò, sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre. Guardò Tony tenere in mano un bicchiere da cocktail con un contenuto verde all'interno e un'oliva immersa con uno stecchino. Teneva il capo chino, gli occhi erano cerchiati dalle occhiaie, aveva i piedi nudi e affondava nella stoffa del divano.

Un gatto nero era sdraiato sul bracciolo alla sua sinistra, un altro felino era acquattato sopra il suo capo, altri due erano coricati sulla sommità dello schienale del divano e il quarto sopra di esso era seduto. Tre felini erano seduti accanto a Stark e uno era ritto sull'altro bracciolo. Tutti i mici avevano degli occhi verde smeraldo.

"Ero venuto per riportare mio fratello alla sua prigione, ma lo trovo intento ad atti ben diversi dalla follia che ultimamente lo aveva preso. Rivedo il Dio degli scherzi d'un tempo!" tuonò.

Tony mugugnò, fece oscillare il bicchiere e l'oliva roteò sul fondo toccando i bordi del bicchiere.

 “Non sarà incline a fare il folle, ma sembra divertirsi a far impazzire me” biascicò, la voce era roca. Aggrottò le sopracciglia corrucciando la fronte, strofinò le labbra tra loro indicando il biondo con il mento.

 “Puoi posarlo, il martello della tua vita. Non te lo ruberò”.

Thor scoppiò a ridere, sollevò il martello e alzò il capo. Gonfiò il petto, le iridi gli brillarono e una treccina dorata gli batté contro l'armatura.

"Non amo il mio martello, ma colui che me l'ha donato" disse con tono duro.

ì Tony sogghignò, bevve due sorsi dal drink e si sollevò leggermente mettendosi seduto con le gambe larghe, poggiò un braccio accanto a sé e uno dei gatti gli si strofinò sul braccio teso. Tony roteò gli occhi arrossati, ritirò l'arto e indicò attorno a sé.

“Devo tenerli per molto?”.

Thor si voltò e si diresse verso un'altra stanza e la oltrepassò.

 "E me con loro". Aggiunse, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Personaggi: Loki, Tony, Thor.  
Prompt: "Gli assomiglia molto, e per nulla".

Cap. 6  I malfunzionanti piani di Thor

Tony mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi osservando il serpente nero alla sua destra. Sospirò, allungò le braccia sopra la testa toccando con le dita tese un altro serpente steso sulla spalliera del letto. Ritirò le gambe, due serpenti neri voltarono le teste, socchiusero gli occhi verdi e sibilarono. Risalirono lungo il letto e si avvilupparono ognuno attorno ad una sua gamba. Tony sospirò, si passò la mano tra i capelli castano scuro scompigliati, gli occhi erano circondati da occhiaie violacee spesse tre dita e le iridi scure erano arrossate, le guance dalla pelle leggermente ingrigita erano incavate.

 “Buongiorno anche a te. Vuoi interpretare un animale diverso ogni volta che andiamo a dormire?” domandò.

Due serpenti sibilarono, uno si nascose sotto il cuscino e una ventina comparvero attorcigliandosi sotto il letto. La porta della stanza si aprì con un tonfo ed entrò Thor. Portava un ragazzo con i corti capelli grigi in mano e sorrideva.

"Ho trovato come farlo desistere dalle sue proposte non gradite!" gridò.

Tony guardò la mano di Thor, aggrottò la fronte osservando il ragazzo e arricciò il labbro.

"Un folletto grigio?" chiese.

Il giovane incrociò le braccia muscoloso, socchiuse le labbra sottili mostrando i canini aguzzi e le iridi dorate gli brillarono. Il guscio di tartaruga sul suo addome era madido di sudore e il petto si alzava e abbassava regolare, mostrando i pettorali.

"Folletto a chi?" ringhiò.

"Se lo tratterai bene, mio fratello non ti perdonerà" disse Thor. Al giovane comparve una coda da lupo e sospirò.

"Dovevo immaginare che non avresti fatto niente senza mio padre di mezzo, zio" borbottò.

Tony sentì due serpenti sibilare, uno gli strusciò sul petto e gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla. Tony mugugnò, sbuffò e socchiuse un occhio dilatando l'altro.

 “Non credo che sia Loki a dover decidere come devo trattare le persone, di qualsiasi stazza siano” si lamentò.

Sbadigliò, batté le palpebre più volte e si tolse uno dei serpenti dal braccio.

Thor sporse il labbro inferiore, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e chinò il capo.

"Pensavo di averti capito uomo di metallo, il tuo genio è pari al suo" sussurrò con voce roca.

"Zio, non tutto è mio padre nel mondo" borbottò il giovane. Si voltò verso un serpente, arrossì e si girò.

"Io sono Fenrir" borbottò.

Tony si tolse un serpente dal braccio, mosse una gamba facendone cadere un secondo e se ne tolse un terzo dal petto, sbuffò.

 “Se mi aiuti, Loki non si arrabbierà che non mi ha potuto corteggiare a causa di una tua idea?” chiese.

Accennò un sorriso tirandosi seduto, osservò il ragazzo sulla mano di Thor e gli fece l'occhiolino.

 “Tony Stark, Vento grigio[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2485773&i=1#_ftn1)”.

"Uomo di metallo, a mio fratello, gli assomiglia molto e per nulla" borbottò Thor bisbigliando.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2485773&i=1#_ftnref1)  Vento grigio è il meta-lupo di Robb Stark, de Il trono di spade

Ispirata dal film: Io sto con gli ippopotami.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Personaggi: Loki, Thor, Tony

Prompt: viaggio nel tempo

Lanciata da Claudia de Sessa

CAP.7 Il disastro di Thor

"Fratello, ti ricordi quando ti dissi che i viaggi nel tempo erano proibiti e tu non mi ascoltasti?" domandò Thor, aprendo con un tonfo la porta.

Osservò Loki seduto accanto al letto di Tony, l'inventore era steso sotto le coperte e le luci rosate dell'alba entravano nella stanza.

Un ciuffo di capelli castano scuro spuntava da sotto le coperte, si intravedevano le dita della mano dalla pelle scura dell'uomo stringere il cuscino; le unghie erano affondate nella stoffa. Loki alzò il capo voltandolo verso Thor, sorrise e una sua copia apparve accanto al fratello. La copia girò attorno a Thor, intrecciò le braccia dietro la schiena e socchiuse gli occhi verdi.

"Lo sveglierai, così" disse.

Loki mosse la mano a cerchio facendo svanire il doppione, accavallò le gambe sogghignando appena.

"Potrei chiedere anche a te cosa fai qui".

Thor si voltò e uscì dalla porta e deglutì un paio di volte.

"Fratello, vieni qui, invece di far domande ovvie" sussurrò con voce rauca.

Loki gli comparve davanti, fece tre ampi passi a cerchio nella stanza e guardò una delle finestre. Strinse le labbra assottigliandole, si voltò stringendo le mani dietro la schiena e avanzò verso Thor.

"E' vero. Mi hai proibito più volte di fare viaggi nel tempo".

Arricciò le sopracciglia verso l'alto dilatando gli occhi, indicò Thor e si portò la mano al petto.

"Eppure eccoci qui, tu ed io, insieme nel compiere un atto proibito".

Sporse le labbra, socchiuse gli occhi e arrivò ad un passo dal fratello. Rizzò il capo, la schiena e le gambe; sporse il collo.

"Ora bisogna solo capire ... perché".

"Fratello, in realtà l'atto proibito l'ho fatto ieri notte" borbottò Thor. Le finestre della Tower erano aperte, una trentina di navette volavano lì davanti. Asgardiani e non li fissavano.

"Avete liberato Fenrir!" gridò Balder.

"Alzate le mani, lentamente!" gridò un giovane dai lunghi capelli biondi.

Thor afferrò la mano di Loki e gliela sollevò.

 “A morte!”. “Uccidiamolo!”. Si sentirono delle grida.

Loki si voltò verso il fratello e lo guardò rabbrividire.

 “Non dirmi che un combattente come te ha paura?” chiese Loki con voce suadente. Ghignò, mostrando i canini aguzzi e l’elmo cornuto dorato gli apparve sul capo. Thor gonfiò il petto e alzò il capo.

“Chi io?” domandò. Si girò, guardò due uomini caricare i fucili laser, tre sollevare delle braccia infuocate e due nani alzare le asce. Osservò Balder avanzare tenendo la lancia in mano.

“Dovete tornare a casa o non riuscirò a convincere anche i soldati di regni non Asgardiani a non considerarvi disertori della patria”.

“Sì” disse Thor e annuì. Prese il martello in mano e deglutì a vuoto.

Loki sgranò gli occhi, tirò indietro la mano e scosse il capo facendo un passo di lato.

"No!" strillò.

Udì un cigolio, si voltò e vide Tony aprire la porta. Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia, si sfregò il volto e sbadigliò.

"Se volevate inviare tutti i vostri compagni di corso dell'accademia della pessima moda asgardiana, avreste anche potuto avvisarmi" si lamentò, il tono era assonnato.

Alcuni laser vennero puntati verso di lui, Loki gli corse incontro e lo spostò di lato; un laser sfiorò la spallina dorata della sua armatura scalfendola. Tony rotolò in terra, si alzò in ginocchio e si voltò verso la propria camera; i bracciali argentati ai suoi polsi brillarono di luce rossa e l'armatura gli si montò addosso. Si alzò, una serie di missili spuntarono dalle aperture sulle spalle, il reattore sul petto brillò di blu, alzò una mano e dall'incavo del gomito dell'altra spuntò la punta di un razzo; i sensori sullo schermo brillavano di blu.

"Ehi, sono amici vostri, questi?".

Balder lanciò una fiammata, i lunghi capelli castani gli aleggiavano intorno al viso e Thor volò all'indietro urlando.

Tony puntò le mani verso il basso, attivò il propulsore di volo schizzando all'indietro e afferrò il fianco di Thor. Rotolò contro il divano, investì il tavolo e il televisore si ruppe dietro di lui, strinse il biondo a sé e accelerò con il propulsore rimanendo in equilibrio a una mano di distanza dalla parete.

"Credo che quello fosse un no".

Loki apparve al fianco di Thor, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Come dicevo, un viaggio nel tempo sarebbe stato un atto proibito molto più utile" sibilò.

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Steve, Thor  
Prompt: Troppo vecchio per morire giovane.  
  
  
  
Cap.8 Fight  
  
Tony lanciò un'occhiata alle due divinità, guardò una serie di navicelle sparpagliarsi e ne seguì i puntini rossi sullo schermo dell'armatura in alto; al centro della sua visuale Balder avanzava lentamente, al suo passaggio il pavimento diventava dorato e una serie di perle piovvero dal soffitto rotolando.  
"Sai per cosa dovresti farlo, un viaggio nel tempo? Per impedirmi di farti restare qui" si lamentò.  
Tre guerrieri gli spararono addosso con i laser. Un terzo balzò per infilzarlo con una lancia dorata, lo scudo di Capitan America infranse il vetro e lo colpì all'addome facendolo volare all'indietro. Steve atterrò sul pavimento della balconata acquattato, si rizzò in piedi e corse verso la portafinestra, la distrusse con una spallata ed entrò, alzò il capo e rotolò tirando il calcio all'inguine di un altro nemico. Thor sfondò due crani e saltò, evitando un'altra fiammata di Balder. Loki fece tre passi indietro, sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi; le iridi brillarono di riflessi smeraldo.  
"Ti saresti perso la parte divertente" disse con tono suadente.  
Una sua copia comparve tre passi davanti a loro, sfilò una lama dalla manica e pugnalò un avversario al collo, una seconda apparve con in mano una spada, tagliò un braccio ad uno degli avversari, ruotò su se stessa ferendo al fianco un secondo nemico. Tony roteò gli occhi, attivò i sensori e dai forti sulla schiena partirono una serie di raggi rossi che andarono a colpire i nemici perforandone le armature, si alzò in volo di due dita e osservò i mobili prendere fuoco, grugnì tirando fuori i missili.  
"Avvisami quando diventa divertente!".  
"Guarda tu se devo morire a causa vostra!" gridò Rogers.  
Spaccò il cranio di uno dei nemici con un pugno e dislocò la mascella di un altro.  
"Io e te siamo troppo vecchi per morire giovani e fratello è già morto troppe volte!" gli rispose Thor, con voce tonante.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II: Prompt: Fuoco, Ritorno  
Ho deciso che vedo Liam Hemsworth come prestavolto di Balder.  
  
  
  
Cap.9 Continua lo scontro contro Balder  
  
"Ricapitoliamo" gridò Steve. Si abbassò evitando una serie di laser e lanciò lo sguardo decapitando uno degli assalitori. Ne trapassò un altro con un pugno allo stomaco e gli rubò l'arma, sparando laser tutt'intorno.  
"Tu hai permesso a Loki di rimanere, quello ha fatto venire suo fratello Thor che a sua volta ha attirato un altro fratello a noi ignoto che vuole ucciderci tutti?!" urlò. Schivò una serie di pugni di altri avversari che furono travolti dal martello di Thor.Loki fece una barriera, bloccando l'ennesima fiammata proveniente da Balder.Tony sparò ripetutamente contro gli assalitori, volando sopra le teste dei compagni.  
“Io non ho dato il mio permesso a nessuno, in realtà!” urlò.  
"No, il problema è che ho portato a casa i figli di Loki!" tuonò il semidio del tuono. Spiccò il volo, facendo ondeggiare il mantello rosso e fulminò i restanti soldati. Gettò indietro la testa, scoppiò a ridere e dimenò i capelli biondi facendo ondeggiare le treccine.  
"Tutto qui quello che sa fare il potente esercito di Asgard?" gridò. Balder schioccò le dita, le carcasse si accorparono mutandosi in un'Idra che travolse i mobili dell'intera stanza.  
"Potevi stare zitto!" strepitò Steve.Tony roteò gli occhi, lanciò raggi con il reattore arc alla creatura volando in tondo.  
“Invece di parlare, perché non uccidete i nemici come tutte le persone normali?”. I capelli castani di Balder continuavano a mulinare. Le sue fiamme si alzarono più alte e le sue fiamme invasero l'appartamento.  
"Al fuoco!" gridò Steve. Un gigantesco lupo saltò addosso all'Idra, sbranandola.Frammenti di carne e sangue si sparpagliarono sul pavimento, ardendo. Il sangue colava dal muso del lupo e la sua pelliccia grigia si era macchiata in più punti. I suoi artigli avevano grumi di carne incastrati al loro interno.  
“J? Un po' d'acqua ci farebbe comodo!” gridò Tony. I bocchettoni si aprirono e dal tetto scesero fitte gocce d'acqua che andarono a sedare gli incendi. Tony sparò dritto a Balder spedendolo contro il muro, atterrò.  
“Pretendo di sapere perché un altro fratello psicopatico ci sta attaccando con un altro esercito!”.  
Il lupo si ritrasformò in un ragazzo, che nudo e sporco di sangue, si piegò su se stesso acquattandosi a terra.  
"Hanno ragione, è per aver liberato me" mormorò.  
"Stark, sconfiggiamo il nuovo fratello e basta" ribatté Steve.Tony roteò gli occhi, guardò Steve.  
“Vogliamo rispedire anche lui su Asgard e ritrovarcelo tra due anni? Perché con il fratello moro non ha funzionato”. Balder si rizzò, guardò Loki con gli occhi che scintillavano color rosso fuoco.  
“Rendetemi il mio sposo e suo figlio, e andrò via in pace”.  
"Il ritorno non è una opzione" sibilò Thor.

  
Cap.10 La sconfitta di Balder  
  
"Per ora lo sconfiggiamo, poi ci pensiamo a vedere se ritorna o no. Inoltre vuole rapire quel ragazzino inumano!" sbraitò Steve.  
Fenrir scivolò lungo il pavimento bagnato, balzò e si nascose dietro quello che rimaneva di un divano.  
"Nessuno, né mio fratello, né i miei nipoti verranno sottoposti a biechi ratti!" ululò Thor.  
Si fece scudo con il martello, rimandando indietro una serie di laser.  
Il fumo nerastro proveniente dai focolai spenti riempiva tutt'intorno l'ambiente.  
Tony sparò a ripetizione volteggiando in aria, i colpi lo sfioravano, alcuni rimbalzavano sull'armatura con dei tintinnii.  
“Nel ventunesimo secolo nessuno fa più ratti delle sabine, Point Break!”.  
Steve guardò i resti dell'Hydra e il suo viso divenne bluastro.  
\- Odio l'Idra ... in tutte le sue forme - pensò.  
Lanciò lo scudo contro Balder che lo schivò, spostando a sinistra la testa.  
"Se battiamo lui, siamo a cavallo. L'esercito è tutto sconfitto" spiegò Loki, circondato dalla magia verde.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, sogghignò.  
“Beh, bastava dirlo, Bambi”.  
Si alzò in volo, si gettò in picchiata contro Balder travolgendolo. Si schiantarono in terra, rotolarono, Balder lanciò delle fiammate e Tony sentì il calore penetrare attraverso l'armatura facendolo sudare e annaspare. Sparò a Balder con i reattori delle mani, quello gemette di dolore e Tony si rialzò in volo.  
Sparò dal reattore centrale del petto colpendo Balder, Loki si aggrappò alla schiena di Thor sentendo l'altro fratello ululare di dolore. Tony atterrò, si sollevò il casco.  
“Ed anche questo è KO”.  
Guardò Loki, sogghignò.  
“Sereno, è vivo. Avrà solo bisogno della chirurgia plastica, niente d'irriparabile”.  
Thor si accasciò sul pavimento, con il fratello ancora appeso alle sue spalle e si appoggiò il martello sulle ginocchia.  
Sentì il fratello staccarsi da lui e lo guardò raggiungere Tony. Loki si sporse sulle punte. Baciò Stark in bocca, Steve li fissò e sgranò gli occhi.  
Tony sgranò gli occhi, aprì la bocca e sentì la lingua di Loki avvolgere la propria, gli strinse le spalle e avvampò scostandolo.  
“Di nulla” borbottò.  
Fenrir uscì fuori dal dietro il divano, raggiunse Balder e gli strappò il mantello, trasformandolo in una corda con cui gli immobilizzò braccia e gambe.  
"Stark, vado ad avvisare il resto degli Avengers, tu metti in ordine la casa prima del mio ritorno" ordinò Steve. Mise il suo scudo in spalla e si diresse verso l'uscita della casa.  
Tony sbuffò, si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
“Grazie tante per l'aiuto, Cap” borbottò ironico.  
Uscì dall'armatura, indicò Balder.  
“Infilalo in una stanza isolata”.  
Guardò la casa, il pavimento era cosparso di materie e i mobili erano accatastati tra loro. Sospirò.  
“Faccio prima a ricomprarmene una nuova”.  
Thor si alzò e si avvicinò a Fenrir.  
"Ti aiuto io a metterlo nella sua stanza di prigionia" disse con voce tonante. Loki mise le mani dietro le spalle e sorrise.  
"Stark, non pensavo ci tenessi tanto da salvarmi" sussurrò seducente. Gli fece l'occhiolino e scomparve.  
Tony sospirò, ridacchiò e scosse il capo.  
“Tuo fratello non molla mai, eh?” chiese.  
Scrollò le spalle, sorrise.  
“Sarà divertente averlo intorno”.  
Thor sollevò Balder per le spalle, mentre Fenrir per i piedi.  
"Già" borbottò.

  
  
Cap.11 Tony si convince  
  
  


Loki si sedette sul letto dove si era sdraiato Tony e gli porse una bottiglia di birra gelata.

"Il Capitano non ti ha aiutato per niente a mettere in ordine. Non capisce le tue qualità" sussurrò.

Accarezzò il cuscino e socchiuse gli occhi, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua.

"Sei così speciale che hai persino salvato mio figlio".

Tony afferrò la birra, sbuffò stappandola e se la portò alle labbra mandando giù il liquido. Deglutì, si leccò le labbra e scrollò le spalle.

"Non è che tutti facciano le cose per avere una statua a central park".

Loki si mordicchiò il labbro e si sporse verso di lui, il respiro più pesante e le iridi liquide.

"Sai, dopo la morte della mia sposa, non credevo che sarei mai più stato felice" sussurrò.

Si passò la mano tra i capelli lisci.

"Mio fratello dice che siamo uguali e diversi. Io penso soltanto che possiamo consolarci a vicenda per questo universo di idioti" propose.

Tony strinse le labbra, gli passò il pollice sulle labbra e socchiuse gli occhi guardandolo fisso.

"Cosa avremo di simile, per te?" chiese.

Loki gli passò le mani sui fianchi e sorrise, schiudendo le labbra, rabbrividendo al tocco dell'altro.

"Vediamo il quadro più completo e per questo gli altri non ci comprendono".

Tony gli si avvicinò, portò le labbra ad un palmo da quelle dell'altro e sogghignò continuando a fissarlo.

"E cosa ci rende diversi?".

Loki appoggiò la fronte sulla sua.

"Il fatto che tu sai domare la tua follia per gli altri. Voglio aiutarti a non precipitare in essa".

Appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro.

Tony gli afferrò i capelli, ricambiò il bacio con foga sentendo le labbra dell'altro fredde. Si scostò, lo guardò e sorrise.

"Forse te lo lascerò fare".

Loki mise la bottiglia sul comodino, appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Tony e lo fece sdraiare, gli si mise a cavalcioni di sopra.

"Tu sei come una scatola cinese e voglio scoprire cosa nascondi. In cambio, ti svelerò i miei segreti" propose.

Tony sogghignò, gli strinse i fianchi e li carezzò con la punta delle dita puntellandosi con i piedi sul materasso.

"Anche fossi una matrioska?".

Loki schioccò le dita facendo sparire i propri abiti e quelli dell'altro ed iniziò a baciargli il petto.

"Credo che si possa dire che la mia attrazione per te è più profonda di quella che avrei per una bambolina di legno a strati" mormorò roco.

Tony si leccò le labbra osservando il corpo nudo e candido dell'altro, gli strinse le spalle spingendolo contro di sé.

"Questo avremo tempo per scoprirlo, non trovi?".

Loki gli sorrise.

"Abbiamo l'eternità" promise. Baciò Tony appassionatamente.

Tony ricambiò il bacio stringendolo contro di sé, gli morse il labbro inferiore e sorrise.

"Vedremo quanto reggi, Piccolo cervo".

"Vedremo" gli fece eco Loki.


End file.
